


Trumpocalypse Rap

by FayJay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Poetry, Politics, Rap, Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Not a filk of Lin Manuel Miranda’s “Alexander Hamilton”, precisely, but it started out that way before degenerating into a furious syncopated rant, Cassandra-style, about the Donald, back during the 2016 Primaries.





	Trumpocalypse Rap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trumpocalypse Rap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302936) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/h4usiqfob08caf3/Trumpocalypse%20Rap.mp3?dl=0


End file.
